Deseo
by Juuroumaru
Summary: Altaïr y Malik solo necesitaban una pequeña ayuda para confesar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y la encuentran en un pequeño y oscuro puesto del mercado de Jerusalén...


رغبة

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo del mediodía y sus rayos caían sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Jerusalén, abrasando las rojizas paredes de adobe de sus edificios, los puestos de su mercado y las cabezas y espaldas de sus acalorados habitantes.

Malik suspiró y se pasó la mano, su única mano, por la frente para secarse el sudor y evitar que le cayera en los ojos. No solía dejar la Casa de Asesinos muy a menudo, tan solo cuando necesitaba provisiones o cuando tenía que visitar alguna zona de la ciudad para actualizar sus mapas. Y cuando lo hacía, procuraba salir muy temprano o a última hora de la tarde. Por varias razones. Las principales eran que había menos gente en las calles y que hacía menos calor. Eso le facilitaba el trabajo y le evitaba encuentros desagradables con los soldados. Aunque aún podía hacerles frente, pero prefería no ponerse a prueba. Él si sabía donde estaban sus límites, no como aquel Asesino engreído y arrogante…

Pensar en Altaïr le irritó, pero también le hizo sentir algo que no acababa de entender y que le enfadaba aún más (si es que eso era posible) que el recuerdo del imprudente Asesino.

El Dai chasqueó la lengua molesto y decidió centrar su atención en los puestos y en sus brillantes y variadas mercancías, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel hombre de hermosos ojos dorados y sonrisa tan atractiva como presuntuosa.

Observó desapasionadamente un puesto de cerámica pintada y cacharros de reluciente metal y decidió seguir probando, pues parecía que aquello funcionaba.

Recorrió así un par de calles más, ojeando las baratijas que los comerciantes se esforzaban en vender, algunos con más éxito que otros.

Al poco se descubrió a sí mismo mirando con interés un puesto en el que vendían artículos de escritura; plumas, tinta, salvaderas, timbres, pergaminos de distintas calidades… incluso se atrevió a preguntar por el precio de un par de productos. Había un compás que tenía buena pinta y el suyo estaba algo viejo, tal vez… Sacudió la cabeza. No había ido al mercado para eso. Y además, ya tenía suficientes mapas por el momento. No necesitaba otro compás. Tenía que comprar 50 _artal_ de carne, nada más.

Se acercó a un puesto que parecía algo más limpio que los demás y evaluó la mercancía, llena de moscas.

Mientras estaba mirando, un hombre se le acercó y le ofreció sus productos o, más bien, se los plantó en la cara sin contemplaciones.

-Amigo, mira estas berenjenas. ¡Harás un _Baba ghanoush_ delicioso con ellas! ¿Y qué me dices de estos pepinos? ¿No te apetece un buen _mahshe? _¿_Dolmas_ quizá?

Malik se apartó un poco y le dijo al hombre que no le interesaban.

-¿Y qué me dices de esto? –Ofreció el otro, sudando copiosamente debajo de su llamativo turbante de vivos colores. –Fíjate, ¿alguna vez habías visto un queso _manakish_ como éste? ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?

-¡No! –Gruñó secamente el rafiq.

-¿Qué tal esto entonces? –El vendedor le ofreció unos pastelillos de hojaldre con pistachos y miel recién hechos.

Malik guardó silencio y se quedó mirándolos, perdido en sus recuerdos. Aquellos eran los dulces favoritos de Kadar…

De repente se sintió mareado e intentó abandonar el abarrotado mercado con prisas, pero aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer; a esas horas todo el mundo estaba en la calle, comprando en los puestos o curioseando aquí y allá, y moverse en dirección contraria a la del resto de la gente era, por no decir otra cosa, poco menos que imposible.

Le costó muchas miradas reprobatorias y varios empujones de los furibundos transeúntes el alcanzar una zona un poco más despejada. Pero cuando por fin lo consiguió, se acercó a un muro bajo de piedra y apoyó la espalda en la fresca pared, suspirando aliviado. Sin embargo, aquella paz no duró mucho; antes de que pudiera evitarlo, otro par de vendedores ambulantes se le echaron encima, tratando de colocarle sus mercancías cada uno por un lado y mirándose el uno al otro como perros rabiosos.

Malik los esquivó con elegancia y se escurrió por una callejuela lateral, menos transitada que la otra. Aún así, los vendedores consiguieron seguirle, insistiéndole en que comprara alguno de sus productos, el que fuera. El Dai tuvo que recurrir a toda su habilidad como ex Asesino para deshacerse de ellos. Se mezcló con la gente del mercado y, durante unos minutos, fingió observar un puesto muy concurrido con mucho interés. Y cuando vio una oportunidad, se escabulló de nuevo. Por fin los había despistado. El problema era que ahora estaba en una parte del mercado que no conocía, pues jamás la había visto. Se sintió algo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que él, el nuevo cartógrafo de la Hermandad, se había perdido. Pero si allí había algo que no figuraba en sus mapas, su deber era explorarlo para poder dibujarlo, así que se internó en las estrechas callejuelas.

Aquellas eran mucho más pequeñas que las demás y olían bastante mejor. Entre los tejados de las casas y los edificios más cercanos habían tendido unas gruesas telas de color morado para dar sombra a los compradores y a los dueños de los puestos. Telas que los rayos del sol apenas podían atravesar, por lo que las calles de abajo resultaban más oscuras y estaban bañadas por una curiosa luz que les daba un aire místico y atemporal. Pero la principal diferencia con el resto del mercado era la gente; en aquella zona no es que hubiera poca gente, es que no había nadie. Todo el lugar estaba desierto y en silencio, algo que Malik agradeció profundamente.

Caminó por la calle con tranquilidad, disfrutando por primera vez del paseo.

Al doblar una esquina se encontró con un puesto que llamó su atención, pues no se parecía en nada a los otros que había visto. En éste las mercancías, fueran lo que fueran, no estaban apiñadas unas encima de otras tratando de captar su atención, sino que se distribuían de forma armónica sobre un hermoso lienzo de seda carmesí. Decenas de brillantes redomas de cristal de distintos colores y tamaños se esparcían por entre los pliegues de la tela con elegancia, como si alguien las hubiese estado colocando durante horas para asegurarse de que resultaban agradables a la vista o de que todas estaban en el lugar que les correspondía.

-¿Te gustaría probar alguna?

Malik dio un respingo y levantó la vista para averiguar de dónde provenía aquella voz. Al otro lado de la mesa, envuelta en sombras, había una hermosa mujer (o, al menos, él supuso que lo sería a juzgar por lo poco que veía de su rostro) que le miraba desde detrás de su velo.

-¿Qué son?

-Pócimas, por supuesto –Dijo ella de forma misteriosa.

Malik sonrió con ironía. Por Allah, se acababa de encontrar con una charlatana, una de aquellas mujeres que se dedicaban a sacarle el dinero a los pobres incautos que cometían el error de escuchar sus palabras, tan dulces como ponzoñosas. Seguro que ahora le ofrecería alguna de aquellas maravillosas redomas (que, sin duda, sería exactamente igual que todas las demás) y le prometería que conseguiría todo lo que quisiera gracias a ella; riquezas, poder, mujeres… hasta la gloria embotellada te vendían esas arpías.

-No pareces muy convencido –Dijo ella, clavándole una intensa mirada de sus ojos negros bordeados de kohl. –No crees que sean efectivas, ¿verdad?

Malik hizo un sonido con la garganta a modo de contestación.

-Y sin embargo sigues mirándolas. Dime, ¿qué estás buscando?

-No creo que tus pócimas puedan devolvérmelo, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. –Se giró, dando por terminada la conversación. Pero ella no había terminado con él:

-Debería darte un filtro que te enseñara a no ser tan descreído, pero no lo haré. Por desgracia, mis mezclas no pueden sanar tu brazo ni volver el tiempo atrás. Pero quizá puedan ayudarte… de otra manera.

El Dai se volvió para encararse con la extraña mujer. ¿Cómo había sabido que él…? Luego sonrió. Claro. Aquello no era más que una estrategia para vender. No había que ser muy listo para saber qué podía desear un hombre con un solo brazo. Y en cuanto a lo del tiempo, estaba claro que ella no sabía que Malik había perdido a su hermano pequeño, pero se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando él había utilizado la palabra `_devolver_´en lugar de simplemente `_dar_´. Entornó los ojos. "Muy lista, bruja. Pero eso no te servirá conmigo".

-No se me ocurre cual podría ser esa manera.

Esperaba que con eso la mujer se diera cuenta de que no pensaba gastarse ni un dinar en su tienda, pues aquella era la mejor manera de que ella dejara de insistir. Porque si él demostraba algún tipo de interés por cualquiera de sus productos, ella seguiría tratando de embaucarle y al final volvería a la Casa de Asesinos con decenas de botellas de cristal y ni una moneda en los bolsillos.

-Yo creo que ya se te ha ocurrido –Contraatacó ella incansable. –Pero tienes miedo de intentarlo. Eres de los que temen arriesgarse porque ya han perdido demasiado. Odias no tenerlo todo bajo control y te asusta lo que no puedes racionalizar, lo veo en sus ojos.

Antes, Malik se sentía algo fastidiado por su insistencia. Pero ahora estaba realmente furioso:

-¿Y qué más ves en mis ojos, adivina? –Preguntó acercándose mucho a la mujer.

-Más de lo que deseas que revele –Contestó ella con sencillez.

La ira del Dai se esfumó al instante y en su lugar solo quedó vergüenza y un molesto calor en las mejillas. Apartó la mirada de la hechicera sin decir nada.

-No puedo devolverte a Kadar, pero sí puedo cumplir otro de tus deseos.

Malik abrió la boca para preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la mujer le puso una botellita en la mano y le cerró los dedos en torno a ella.

-Bastará con un par de gotas para que no pueda resistirse a ti. Pruébalo. Y si deseas que el efecto sea permanente y que te ame para siempre, entonces ven a verme. Pero te advierto de que la próxima vez no te saldrá gratis.

El hombre clavó la vista en la redoma que le habían dado, aún tratando de asimilar aquellas extrañas palabras. Pero cuando volvió a mirar, la mujer ya no estaba, aunque su puesto seguía allí, lo cual quería decir que no había sido un sueño ni una alucinación provocada por el intenso y asfixiante calor.

Malik murmuró un suave "gracias" al aire y guardó el frasco entre sus ropas antes de echar a andar en dirección a la Casa de Asesinos. Ya había tenido suficiente por el momento.

De camino a la Casa, sacó la redoma y la examinó. No era un hombre curioso, pero debía reconocer que todo aquello le intrigaba profundamente. ¿Así que solo con un par de gotas…? ¿Qué podía ser tan potente como para eso? ¿Funcionaría con Altaïr? Malik lo dudaba, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Tenía ganas de darle una lección a ese presumido y hacerle pagar por lo que les había hecho a su hermano y a él. Aunque, desde luego, ya no quería matarle (de hecho nunca lo había querido) pero si fastidiarle un poco. Lo justo para bajarle los humos, nada más.

Sonrió ante aquella idea y se dejó caer en el fresco patio de su santuario.

Tras refrescarse un poco en la fuente y tomar un frugal almuerzo a base de dátiles y frutos secos, se dirigió a su escritorio y buscó los mapas de la zona del mercado para retocarlos. Junto a ellos estaba la carta del Maestro en la que se le informaba de sus nuevas órdenes y de la próxima llegada de Altaïr a Jerusalén. "Justo a tiempo" pensó divertido.

No llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando cuando escuchó el familiar crujido de unas botas Asesinas en su tejado y el ruido sordo que indicaba la llegada de uno de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera levantó la vista del mapa cuando el otro se acercó a la puerta y su sombra eclipsó la escasa luz que se colaba por el dintel.

-La paz sea contigo, Malik –En la profunda voz de Altaïr se adivinaba su disgusto. Tal vez le molestaba estar allí. Tal vez no quería hacer aquello. O tal vez era él, Malik, la razón por la que el otro estaba tan enfadado. Fuera lo que fuera, le daba igual. Altaïr tenía que hacer lo que se le había ordenado y punto. Ese hombre necesitaba aprender a obedecer.

Además, tenía muy claro lo que iba a responderle:

-Tu presencia aquí me acaba de privar de ella. ¿Qué quieres, novicio?

-No soy un novicio –Cortó Altaïr malhumorado. Ya se habían reído bastante de él en Masyaf como para que aquel insolente le humillara aún más.

-Para mi lo eres –Pinchó el otro.

Altaïr abrió la boca para protestar, pero recordó que ahora Malik tenía más rango que él y se obligó a guardar silencio.

Altaïr no era particularmente rebelde ni solía tener problemas para reconocer la autoridad de sus superiores ni para acatar sus órdenes. Tal vez las reinterpretaba, pero las obedecía al fin y al cabo. Casi siempre. Pero que fuera precisamente Malik el que las dictara… eso si que le costaba. Porque era por culpa de Malik que él se veía en aquella penosa situación. De ser el gran Altaïr Ibn La`Ahad, un Maestro Asesino temido y respetado por todos (incluso por el Gran Maestro) había pasado a ser poco menos que un principiante. Y aunque gran parte de la culpa había sido suya por su irresponsabilidad en el Templo, Malik también había tenido mucho que ver al precipitar su caída con su estúpida envidia y sus continuas insurrecciones y faltas de respeto. Sin embargo, Malik no había sido castigado como él, más bien al contrario; Al Mualim le había ascendido a Dai y ahora era el jefe de todos los rafiqs y Asesinos de la ciudad de Jerusalén. Aún así, Altaïr no le envidiaba.

Como si hubiera oído lo que pensaba, el Dai se giró y le mostró al otro el lugar en el que antes había estado su brazo izquierdo.

Altaïr palideció al ver la manga vacía colgando lánguidamente del hombro mutilado de Malik. Así que al final le habían tenido que cortar el brazo. Altaïr no recordaba mucho de aquella mañana, pero si se había fijado en la gran cantidad de sangre que cubría el costado de Malik cuando éste había irrumpido en la Torre del Maestro con el tesoro templario en la mano. Después, había estado tan ocupado defendiendo la ciudadela y activando la trampa que había diezmado las filas de Roberto que no había prestado atención al herido. Y tras expulsar a los templarios de Masyaf, el Asesino se había sentido tan avergonzado y enfadado que no había sido capaz de ir a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba el otro. Suponía que los sanadores se habrían encargado de su herida, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera había ido a comprobarlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, al parecer, no habían podido hacer nada para salvar su brazo.

Altaïr sintió un escalofrío al imaginar lo desagradable que debía de haber sido aquello y deseó que Malik se hubiera desmayado antes de la intervención.

Al final, el Asesino inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento por la pérdida del otro, pero no le dijo nada de lo que sentía a Malik. Éste decidió no ahondar más en el tema y preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿a qué has venido?

-Al Mualim me ha ordenado -

-Que hagas algún trabajo impropio y humillante para recuperar tu honor perdido, ¿no? –Dijo sin poder contenerse.

Maldito fuera el viejo, siempre haciendo la vista gorda con Altaïr. Si hubiera sido él quien se hubiese equivocado, el Maestro no le habría dado una segunda oportunidad como al otro. Pero Altaïr no tenía la culpa de que Al Mualim fuera tan favoritista. Ni tampoco tenía la culpa de ser tan atractivo. Ni de no ser capaz de darse cuenta de lo que los demás sentían por él. De lo que Malik sentía por él. Y por eso, más que por ninguna otra cosa, Malik le odiaba. Era cierto que, si Altaïr no hubiera sido tan impulsivo y arrogante, los templarios no les habrían atacado. Pero por mucho que intentara culpar al Asesino porque así todo le resultaba más soportable, no había sido él quien había matado a Kadar ni el que le había destrozado el brazo y el corazón. Y estaba seguro de que, de haber creído que seguía vivo, Altaïr habría hecho todo lo posible por volver a su lado para ayudarle. Pero aún así no le había perdonado. No hasta que el otro demostrara que había cambiado y que no volvería a cometer otra vez los mismos errores. E incluso así, no estaba seguro de alguna vez si dejaría de odiarle por no ser para él…

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Altaïr decidió ignorar aquella provocación y respondió a la pregunta de la forma más escueta posible:

-Debo matar a Talal.

La sonrisa irónica de Malik se congeló en sus labios. Había oído hablar mucho de ese hombre. Y nada de lo que se decía era bueno. Más valía que Altaïr se andase con cuidado. Aunque naturalmente, el Dai no iba a reconocer que le preocupaba la seguridad del otro, así que desvió la atención hacia otra cosa:

-Y quieres que te diga dónde empezar a buscar, ¿no es eso?

-Ya he investigado un poco.

Malik levantó las cejas con incredulidad. Al parecer el Asesino no quería estar allí más tiempo del necesario.

-Ilumíname con tu sabiduría. ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Sé que es un comerciante de esclavos y que su base está en un viejo almacén al este de la ciudad. Dicen que es un buen arquero y que tiene a varios hombres a su servicio. Pero si me encargo primero de sus esbirros, el propio Talal será un juego de niños.

El Dai entornó los ojos indignado. Otra vez lo mismo. Altaïr se estaba confiando demasiado y estaba subestimando a sus enemigos, como siempre. Al parecer no había cambiado nada.

-Mírate. Cuanta arrogancia. Te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes saber nada, solo suponerlo. Y debes suponer que te equivocas, que puedes cometer algún fallo.

El Asesino apartó el rostro y suspiró, no queriendo mirar al otro a la cara:

-Podemos seguir insultándonos o podemos hacer nuestro trabajo, tú decides.

Malik también suspiró. Maldito pretencioso. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que solo intentaba ayudarle?

-¿Estás satisfecho con la información? –Preguntó Altaïr, visiblemente incómodo.

-No. Pero tendrá que servir. –Repuso el otro con desdén.

Luego, el Dai se inclinó y buscó la pluma blanca debajo de su escritorio. No podía seguir reteniéndole por más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, el Maestro quería que le diera permiso a Altaïr para ir en busca de Talal. Y él no podía negarse a dárselo, solo podía obligarle a preparar mejor la misión. Pero estaba claro que el arrogante Asesino no iba a hacer más de lo que había hecho ya, así que…

-Muy bien. Vete a descansar, a llorar en un rincón o a hacer lo que quieras para preparar tu misión.

Altaïr no dijo nada, solo se volvió, contento de abandonar por fin el opresivo ambiente de la Oficina. Salió al patio y suspiró, dejando que la fresca brisa del atardecer le reconfortara. Luego se acercó a la fuente para llenar su pellejo. Pero entonces, Malik recordó la redoma que le había dado la mujer del mercado y la vertió a toda prisa en el interior de su propia cantimplora. Después se la tiró a Altaïr (que se giró y la atrapó antes de que le golpeara en la cara) y dijo:

-Usa esta, novicio. La tuya está rota.

Altaïr miró hacia abajo y descubrió un bonito agujero de flecha en su pellejo. "Genial" Pensó el Asesino. Desde luego, aquel no era su día. "Me pregunto cuantas cosas más pueden pasarme hoy…"

Altaír gruñó algo que podría asemejarse a un agradecimiento y dio un trago, pues estaba terriblemente sediento después del largo viaje. Malik esperó, impaciente. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenía que ocurrir, pero esperaba que pasase algo. Por eso se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que el Asesino no hacía nada, solo se tumbaba en la alfombra y se preparaba para dormir.

Sintiéndose engañado, el Dai entró en la Oficina y decidió hacer lo mismo.

No llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo cuando unos extraños sonidos le arrancaron de su superficial sueño. Se levantó y, tras coger el cuchillo que escondía junto a la cama, se acercó a la puerta con cautela. La escasa claridad que se filtraba por la celosía del tejado apenas era suficiente para iluminar su camino. Sin embargo, al otro lado del patio un rayo de luna caía justo encima de la insólita escena que estaba teniendo lugar allí; agazapada junto a la fuente, había una figura doblada sobre sí misma que respiraba con dificultad y se agarraba el vientre con las dos manos. Un suave temblor sacudía sus hombros, y su pecho subía y bajaba deprisa mientras el hombre se veía obligado a jadear para coger todo el aire que necesitaban sus ardientes pulmones.

-¿Altaïr? –Preguntó Malik, aún reacio a acercarse -¿Eres tú?

El otro se estremeció, todavía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

De repente, una idea aterradora se apoderó de la mente de Malik. ¿Y si ella le había engañado? ¿Y si lo que le había dado la hechicera era un veneno?

Preocupado, echó a correr hacia su hermano de profesión aunque no de sangre, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho y esperando que todavía hubiese alguna forma de arreglarlo. Pero una extraña sensación hizo que se detuviera antes de alcanzarle. Del hombre emanaba un aura diferente, casi salvaje. Y había algo en él que le ponía los pelos de punta. Le miró con más detenimiento, tratando de averiguar qué era.

Altaïr, pues estaba claro que se trataba de él, seguía arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose con una mano en la fuente y sujetándose el vientre (o algún punto cercano) con la otra. Se había quitado las armas y la capucha y solo llevaba el _sirwal_ y la camisa blanca, la cual estaba muy abierta por la parte del pecho, como si el hombre hubiera sentido de repente un calor asfixiante y hubiese tratado de quitársela sin conseguirlo. El agua que tenía en las manos y la que había salpicado sobre el suelo y el pilón de la fuente parecía confirmar su teoría. Sus labios también estaban húmedos y entreabiertos y su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Tal vez, pensó el Dai, Altaïr se había despertado en plena noche y había ido allí para refrescarse y beber un poco de agua. O tal vez…

Malik le miró y miró a la cantimplora, que estaba abierta y tirada en un rincón. Después le volvió a mirar a él y empezó a comprender. Así que se trataba de eso. La mujer no le había engañado ni le había dado ningún veneno, sino un afrodisíaco. Y, a juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraba Altaïr, era uno potente. Muy potente.

De repente el Asesino levantó la vista y clavó una mirada de sus ojos dorados en las oscuras pupilas de Malik. Había auténtico fuego en su mirada.

-¿A-Altaïr? –Preguntó el Dai algo inseguro.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa depredadora y trató de ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien?

Altaïr volvió a sonreír. Pocas veces había estado mejor. Que él recordara, ninguna. Pero tampoco podía pensar demasiado en aquellas condiciones porque la falta de sangre en el cerebro era cada vez mayor.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Malik? –El Dai sintió un escalofrío. Jamás había oído hablar así a Altaïr, con aquella voz tan ronca y profunda. Y la manera en que había dicho su nombre… Esas dos sílabas habían tenido un efecto devastador en él. Incluso hicieron que se encogiera, como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Con la diferencia de que no fue el lacerante y agónico escozor de la mordedura de un látigo lo que sintió sino, más bien, un agradable calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y una vertiginosa sensación en el estómago, como si éste intentara escapársele por la boca. Era algo parecido a hacer un Salto de Fe, pero mucho mejor. Y más terrible.

-¿A qué te refieres? –No sabía por qué, pero intentó ganar un poco de tiempo.

-¿Qué tenía el agua de la cantimplora? –Malik se estremeció. Le había descubierto, y ahora su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para evitar que el impulsivo Asesino le estrangulara allí mismo.

-Te lo puedo explicar…

Altaïr le miró con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, como un chacal hambriento a punto de saltar sobre su desventurada presa. Aquel hombre… después de lo que había hecho todavía pretendía justificarse. Que insolente…

-No quiero que me lo expliques –Por suerte para él, no había enfado en la voz de Altaïr, pero Malik no se sintió aliviado en absoluto, pues seguía detectando algo extraño en su tono, algo que no sabía identificar –Prefiero que uses los labios para otra cosa…

Entonces lo supo. Aquello que llenaba la voz de Altaïr era lujuria. Simple y llana lujuria.

Malik retrocedió de forma instintiva.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dai? –Preguntó el Asesino, relamiéndose los labios- ¿No era esto lo que querías? –Señaló hacia abajo, a su torno moreno y musculoso. A pesar de las numerosas cicatrices que salpicaban su piel, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Y él lo sabía.

"Bastardo presuntuoso" pensó Malik. Pero Altaïr tenía razón. Aquello era exactamente lo que quería. Lo había querido siempre pero, como el otro, tenía demasiado orgullo para admitirlo y había tratado de disimularlo disfrazándolo de envidia. Sin embargo, a quien realmente envidiaba Malik era a cualquiera que pudiera estar con el voluptuoso Asesino. Y éste parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, porque disfrutada provocándole al quedarse al lado de cualquiera que no fuese él. Quizá le divertían sus celos. O quizá se mantenía distante porque él también sentía algo por Malik.

El Dai sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no tenía sentido. Estaba claro que el deseo no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Aún así, abrió la boca para preguntarle pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Asesino se acercó a él de improviso, le sujetó el brazo por encima de la cabeza y le empujó contra el muro, aprisionándole entre éste y su fornido pecho con tanta fuerza que Malik se quedó sin aliento. El ex Asesino jadeó y Altaïr aprovechó para besarle con fiereza. Los labios de Altaïr eran duros y exigentes, pero su sabor era delicioso y, a pesar de las rudas maneras de su compañero, Malik descubrió que estaba casi tan excitado como él. Aunque el Dai no había probado ni una gota de afrodisíaco.

Malik no se resistió. Ni siquiera cuando la otra mano del Asesino se adentró en sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciarle con brusquedad. Sus manos estaban endurecidas y rasposas a causa de la espada, pero al Dai no parecía preocuparle. Eso podía soportarlo. Lo que no podía soportar tan bien era el roce sus dedos, que parecían estar en llamas y abrasar cada centímetro de piel que tocaban. De hecho, todo el cuerpo del Asesino estaba caliente. Muy caliente. Tanto que resultaba sofocante. Y lo peor era que a él le estaba empezando a ocurrir lo mismo.

Altaïr le dio un mordisco en el cuello y se apartó un poco para quitarle la ropa, gruñendo con impaciencia al ver que las prendas se negaban a abandonar el cuerpo del Dai. Entonces, el Asesino trató de deshacerse de ellas a tirones, consumido por un deseo irrefrenable.

-Altaïr –Éste levantó la mirada, respirando agitadamente- déjame esto a mi. Prometo que te gustará.

El otro pareció meditarlo durante unos minutos. Por un lado estaba su orgullo, y por el otro… un doloroso problema que debía ser solucionado. Un ardiente deseo que no podía seguir siendo ignorado. Un hombre atractivo al que odiaba tanto como deseaba. ¿O quizá le deseaba más de lo que le odiaba?

Con las dudas, la presa de Altaïr se aflojó y Malik aprovechó para soltarse la mano. Luego acarició con suavidad la piel canela de Altaïr, un color tan extraño como apreciado en aquellas tierras.

Por fin, el Asesino cerró los ojos y asintió despacio. El Dai dejó que una pequeña sonrisa cruzase sus labios mientras conducía a su impaciente compañero hacia la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin consiguió abrir los ojos, el sol ya estaba muy alto en el cielo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se habían acostado hasta el agotamiento, y Malik ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuántos intentos le había costado calmar el enorme _deseo_ del Asesino. Apenas podía recordar nada. Nada que no fuese el cuerpo perfecto de Altaïr, sus labios entreabiertos pidiéndole más, su ardiente piel canela, las llamas doradas de sus ojos al mirarle, el olor de su cuerpo, el apretado abrazo de su cálido interior y la forma en que había gritado su nombre al culminar al menos por cuarta o quinta vez. Malik sintió un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza. Si seguía pensando en eso, sería él el que acabaría teniendo un problema.

Miró al Asesino, que seguía dormido junto a él, tumbado sobre el estómago con pose seductora y una sonrisa en los labios. Su ancha y bien formada espalda estaba destapada, y solo un pico de la sábana cubría sus caderas desnudas.

Malik sonrió satisfecho y trató de levantarse. Pero al hacerlo escuchó un desagradable chasquido proveniente de su cadera y sintió un terrible tirón en la espalda, por lo que tuvo que seguir intentándolo con más cuidado. Aún así, todo su cuerpo se quejaba con el más mínimo movimiento y sus músculos se negaban a obedecerle.

Por un momento pensó en quedarse en la cama con Altaïr, pero tenía que salir urgentemente. Ya había tomado su decisión. Abandonaría el delicioso calor del cuerpo de su compañero durante unos minutos y se iría a buscar a la hechicera para comprar la pócima que le mantendría para siempre a su lado. Si se daba prisa podría administrársela antes de que el otro abandonarla la ciudad.

Altaïr, que estaba despierto desde hacía un rato, abrió uno ojo y se movió lo justo para mirar al Dai.

-¿A dónde vas, Malik?

-Tengo que ir al mercado a buscar algo, no tardaré mucho

Altaïr sonrió:

-Eso no es necesario. Vuelve a la cama.

FIN


End file.
